Seven Colors of the Continent
by Alle Atze
Summary: The world is split into 7 kingdoms, each one fighting with the next every chance they get. What happens to the people trying to protect their country? They put hard work and effort into it only to be betrayed and shipped of to the ends of the earth. That's where they think they're going at least... [plot will make sense soon into the story] Rated K for now.
1. In which I explain

Hello my dear readers! Since you're reading this, it means you're probably interested in this fic, no? There are things you probably want to know in Heta-history. Like the many kingdoms that were formed. Each and every one of them had a king, some princesses or princes, and a joker. Knights were an option but they were good to have. A king's duty was an easy one; all they had to do was sit down, make "important" speeches and declare war. If you were a princess or a prince, then you would assist him with that. If you were a Joker then all you would do is scale the edge of the kingdom looking for any other kings or knights lurking where they didn't belong. Knights weren't so lucky. In most kingdoms, you don't have choice on whether or not you want to be recruited. They just kind of put you in there. Most knights don't get to see their family ever again, which is a situation no one would want to be in.

In Heta-history, they are a documented 7 kingdoms out there: The Red, the Orange, the Yellow, the Green, and Blue, and the White kingdom. Now with all of these kingdoms, they were not on good terms with each other. They had been a goal set way back in the olden days in which every kingdom were to try to rule over the other ones and eventually own the whole continent. In other words, you had no allies. No one to depend on, no one to trust. This enlarged the pressure on the jokers. It was their responsibility to catch and report any enemy forces. I've to think I had explained enough to you. The rest is for me to know and you to figure out.

Let's begin our story with the Red Joker. This winter had been awfully unusual this year, which was just terrible for the Red and Yellow Kingdoms. Light snow fall decorated the trees. With nothing but a pocket knife, the Red Joker made her way around the edge. Her name was Adeline Køhler, and like many people in her position, she didn't want to be here.

There was little to no life out in the forest, other than the occasional fawn. "Damn this kingdom…..damn all the kingdoms." She mumbled to herself. In Adeline's eyes, life would have been simpler if everyone just kept to themselves. She had just been chased out of the city for inactiveness, so she was fairly tired. "There are big snow-covered rocks all over the place. It wouldn't hurt to just take a break for one sec- *shake shake* what was that?!" she exclaimed. These were the moments where jokers get hyped up. It could have been anyone there, even the kings themselves! Adeline took out her pocket knife and held it close to her chest. Hiding behind a pine tree, she peeked away from the needles, only to see a young man stooping down with his hands over his head in a _blue _hoodie. "IT'S YOU!"

* * *

Well, this is something new isn't it? By Adeline's last name, I think that gives you information on who the King of the Reds can be, hmm? Review please!


	2. In which there's Blue confrontation

Hej! Sorry I haven't updated! I've been in the hospital for the past couple of weeks due to a rugby injury! Anyways, I'm here now so that's what's important.

* * *

The blue joker put his hands in the air. Both jokers stared each other in the eye, waiting for the other to make any kind of movement. Adeline, who still had the knife to her chest, was the one who spoke first.

"Why are you here?"

He stayed silent which infuriate the Red. In a fit of angry, she pushed him to the ground. "I said, why are you here?!"

The blue continued to stay silent. He really and truly didn't have any reason to be there. Occasionally, jokers would just get fed up with their job that they'd just go and explore. Usually when they would return they would get scolded or maybe even punished. Punishment depended on what kingdom you belong to and the tolerance of your king...if they had any of course. "I...dropped something from my last visit." He picked up a piece of broken plastic. "You came all this way for a piece of pla-" She slowly gotten off of him. "What do you mean last visit?"

He shrugged. "What's your name, bluey?"

"What makes you think I'll tell you, ay?"

"Because, I have a knife and could maybe chop off all your limbs."

"Ah~ good point!" he said pulling himself up. Adeline had never seen the blue joker up close before. His facial features seemed similar to her own except for that one weird unnoticeable difference. "Jones."

"Eh?" she had zoned out while observing him.

"Alfred F. Jones to be exact."

"So, that's your name?"

"What? I bet your name isn't so hot, is it?"

The Red rolled her eyes.

The snow had been rising. The Red Kingdom had pretty flat land so the rolling white hills over there seemed pretty surreal. "Well, I better get back before the king ships me off to the Unknown." The Unknown? That caught her attention. "Wait, Alfred! What's the Unknown?" The older joker smirked at the younger one's eagerness. "No one knows what it is or where it is or why it is. It's somewhere where horrible people go and never come back. We don't know if those people are still alive or not, but there have been rumors of people starting a new kind of government there. I've forgotten the name of it but it sounds nice. BYE!" he started running in the "blue" direction as they called it.

"Wait! How do you know this?! What kind of new government?! COME BACK!" He never did. He didn't even turn back. There she stood, the Red Joker, alone with snow piling up on her winter hat, knife held tightly in hand, absolutely confused and positively curious.

* * *

This was horrible second chapter. And I'm starting to regret using my OC for this. 'M sorry for any spelling and/or grammar errors. By the way, I don't intend to pair anyone up in this fic, if that's what you're thinking.


End file.
